


Long-awaited

by Naminewitch



Category: Nurarihyon no Mago | Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 20:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11721846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naminewitch/pseuds/Naminewitch
Summary: They will have a baby. After so many years of trying, they will finally have a baby. Their long-awaited baby.





	Long-awaited

Otome went to Kejoro's room, slightly holding onto the wall. Lately, she didn't feel very well: she was sick at the sight and smell of food, and today she almost fainted. Thank Kami-sama, Rihan-sama and other members of the clan didn't see this. Flower ayakashi didn't want to worry them.

Finally she reached the room and knocked.

"Otome-sama?" The shoji  slid to the side, and Kejoro appeared, looking questioningly at her mistress."How can I help you?"

"Lately, I do not feel very well. Could you check me?"

"Of course. Tell me what's bothering you."

Yamabuki told about the symptoms. The long-haired yokai, listened without interrupting, and then conducted an examination.

"Congratulations, Otome-sama, you will have a child,"  said with a smile as she finished the examination. "  I can imagine how happy  Rihan-sama will be."

But the flower ayakashi didn't listen. There was only one thing in her head: they would have a child. Is it possible that after so many years of trying, they will finally have a baby? Yamabuki still couldn't believe it.

Otome put her hands on her stomach. Shock passed, and ayakashi felt that she was beginning to love the unborn child.

Now they will be a real family.


End file.
